1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of generating a complex curved surface and, more particularly, to a method of generating a complex curved surface by combining at least two three-dimensional curved surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A curved surface of a three-dimensional metal mold or the like on a design drawing is generally expressed by a plurality of section curves, but no profile data is shown for the shape of the area lying between a certain section curve and the next adjacent section curve. In numerically controlled machining it is essential that machining be carried out so as to smoothly connect these two section curves despite the fact that the profile between them is not given. In other words, this means that machining must be performed by generating the curved surface between the two section curves from such data as that indicative of the section curves, recording on an NC tape the data concerning the generated curved surface, and carrying out machining in accordance with commands from the NC tape. To this end, there has been developed and put into practical use a method comprising generating a plurality of intermediate sections in accordance with predetermined rules from several sections of a three-dimensional curved body and from data specifying section curves, finding a section curve (intermediate section curve) on the curved body based o the intermediate sections, and generating a curved surface of the three-dimensional body based on the plurality of generated intermediate section curves. For example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 57-5109 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,906), and "Introduction to NC Programming", published by Nikkan Kogyo Shimbunsha, Oct. 30, 1981, pp. 156-162. This method is useful in generating a smooth curved surface from section data.
Depending upon machining, there are cases where it is necessary to machine a complex curved surface obtained by combining two or more three-dimensional curved surfaces, or in other words, to create a complex curved surface. However, it is not possible with the prior art to create a complex curved surface in a simple manner by combining these three-dimensional curved surfaces using the data indicative of each three-dimensional curved surface.